Warriorcats party!
by Wolf that howls at eclipse
Summary: Well, all the cats in the clans party! (WARNING: Randomness in the story!) One-Shot. I am bad at summeries, but please read and review! :D My first Randomclan challenge


"Everyone, let's party!"Firestar yowled.

"Since when were you the leader of Starclan?" Bluestar asked.

"Since now!" He replied.

"Like real!" Bluestar muttered.

"Hey what are you doing!" A silver she-cat meow.

"Oh, it's you Starstar. Firestar has been planning a party without your permission." Bluestar meow dipping her head.

"How dare you disobey your leader, Firestar!"

"But partying is fun! And the best thing is WE GET TO EAT WAFFLES!"

"I am going to let the clan cats party in front of your eyes if you continue to talk back to me like that!" Starstar scrowled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Firestar wailed.

"Or do you want Starclan to party as well?"

Firestar looked up.

"Except you." Starstar added.

Firestar fainted.

Starstar stalked away and into the clans world…

**Clans**…

"Bramblestar!" Starstar shouted. Bramblestar turned around and meow," Starstar!"

Starstar jumped on Bramblestar and meow in his ear," Party with the clans…party with the clans…party with the clans…"

Starstar jumped away to do the same to the other leaders.

"Let all cats of thunderclan gather here young or not young!" Bramblestar yowled.

The cats gathered.

"There's a few announcement to make! First we are renamed to Bramblestarclan and second we are partying with the other clans!"

"Finally! I am sure all cats are sick of being organized!" Dustpelt called.

Every cat nodded.

"Okay let's start the party in the gathering today! Bring your things cats of Bramblestarclan!" Bramblestar shouted.

**At the gathering…**

Jayfeather brought his broken stick.

Dustpelt brought his book of sharp words.

Sandstorm brought her Ipod.

Brankenfur brought his nest.

Cloudtail brought his kittypet food he hides in his nest.

Brightheart brought her mirror and Make-up kid.

Leafpool brought all her crow's feather collection.

Dovewing brought her IPhone deleting all the messages from Tigerheart.

Blackstar brought his photo with Russetfur.

Tigerheart brought a Dovewing plushie.

Snowbird brought a how to kill Redwillow again guide book.

Tawnypelt brought BBQ stuff.

Onestar brought a flower for Mistystar.

Crowfeather kept saying I hate you Nightcloud.

Heathertail brought a love letter for Lionblaze.

Tornear brought rocks for lying on.

Boulderfur brought a fighting pit.

Mistystar brought Catmint for Onestar.

Mothwing kept saying I believe in Starclan now.

Troutstream brought his mini Kids pool.

Reedwhisker brought fishes.

Mosspelt brought a water tube.

"Right clans, just to say that let's begin partying when we finish our announcements! Thunderclan has been renamed to Bramblestarclan!"

"And Windclan has been changed to Onestarclan!"

"Riverclan to Mistystarclan!"

"And Shadowclan to Blackstarclan!"

"LET'S START PARTYING!" The leaders yelled until they have nothing to talk about because they loss their voice.

The clan cats cheered, and began to mix around.

Jayfeather began to kiss his broken stick.

Dustpelt started to practiced the book of sharp words on every cat.

Sandstorm listen to her Ipod about Firestar crazy about waffles."WAFFLES!..." Sandstorm reapeted the words.

Brankenfur extended his nest with every moss he found on the island.

Cloudtail ate his kittypet food secretly, sharing it with Berrynose, Mousewhisker and Hazeltail.

Brightheart started to put on Make-up using her mirror and Make-up kid

Leafpool collected more crow's feather in front of Crowfeather, and they mated again in front of Nightcloud.

Dovewing almost killed Tigerheart for giving her too many massagers

Blackstar started to edit the photo with him and Russetfur to Russetfur in the nusery with his kits. All the cats rolled their eyes.

Tigerheart flirt with his Dovewing plushie.

Snowbird tried the moves on the how to kill Redwillow again guide book.

Tawnypelt BBQed 200000 Catmint and 6000000 Lizards, mouse, fish and rabbits

Onestar became Mistystar's mate.

Crowfeather kept saying I hate you Nightcloud.

Heathertail became mates with Lionblaze, knowing that Lionblaze is also mates with Cinderheart.

Tornear moonlight himself on the rocks.

Boulderfur fought with Foxleap

Mothwing kept saying I believe in Starclan now.

Troutstream swim in his mini Kids pool.

Reedwhisker ate 5000000 BBQ fishes and got acctacked by the whole Riverclan.

Mosspelt sprayed every cat with his water tube saying," Weeeee!"

Soon the cats got hungry and decided to have dinner together; they rushed to Tawnypelt.

"Yum! I want that fish!" Beetlewhisker meow reaching out a paw to get it.

Tawnypelt slapped Beetlewhisker's paw.

"Don't take that one! Take this one! That one is still raw!"

Beetlewhisker meow," Just like the fresh-kill in Riverclan!" Then took that fish away.

Tawnypelt growled.

"Oh! Look at that squirrel! It must be already BBQed sice it is lying beside the pit." Lionblaze meow, racing to get that squirrel.

"Hey! Don't take that one! It's burn!" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

"Burn squirrel? I don't even know of anything like that! It must be a new species of juicy squirrel!" And with that Lionblaze started to eat it.

Tigerheart saw it and meow," Hmmm... that lizard looks nice."

"Finally, someone chooses something normal." Tawnypelt growled.

"A normal one? No! I want one like Lionblaze's!" Tigerheart meow and took a burnt lizard.

"I am YOUR MOTHER! And I order you to throw it away!"

"So? I am a warrior, And you are not my mentor or my leader." Tigerheart repiled and ate the lizard.

Tawnypelt was now bursting with anger as she yowled,"SINCE ALL OF YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME, I SHALL TAKE ALL OF THE FREASH-KILL MYSELF!"

Tawnypelt pour water on the BBQ using Troutstream's mini kids pool and stormed off dragging all the BBQed fresh-kill in it.

"Nooooo!" Troutstream wailed. The Riverclan cats glared at Tawnypelt and attacked her. But because she was dragging a whole lot of fresh-kill close to her, the Riverclan cats jumped and bumped into the "pool" of fresh-kill.

Tawnypelt snared at them and stalked off.

"Ok! Ti..m..e…to...g..o..back." Bramblestar croaked still recovering from the yelling.

The cats booed.

"Well we can sleep here!" Weaselfur suggested.

"YAY!" the cats agreed.

Every cat looked at Brakenfur sleeping in his extra extra extra humongous moss bed and tore at it.

Brakenfur wailed. So, Sorreltail scolded them furiously before tearing at their nest to make Brakenfur one.

During midnight, all the cats except for the leaders got up for a midnight disco party.

Sandstorm insert "Dynamite" from her IPod to the big and loud speaker and Icecloud set up her extra big and shiny disco floor mat.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying AYO! Gotta let go!" The cats sang along with the speaker. That night the leaders did not slept well and they all dream of being chased by music and take it as a sign from Starclan that you should not think about music. So they had a very hard time doing that, as the clan cats kept on singing "Dynamite".

**In Starclan…**

Firestar fainted, not being to bear a single look at the clans. Starstar meow,"It's time the party come to an end."

Firestar bounce up like a kit and accidently hit Starstar on her throat . Starstar died, but because she is leader of Starclan she is reborn as Wolfkit in Thunderclan, still in Dovewing's belly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Firestar fainted.

"It's not that bad if you keep watching the clans party until Wolfkit become Wolfstar, leader of Starclan." Spottedleaf meow out of nowhere.


End file.
